comic_vs_anime_vs_cartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
XLR8
XLR8 (pronounce “accelerate”) is the Omnitrix DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. It was alternatively known as Speedyquick in Dimension 23. 'Powers And Techniques' XLR8’s main ability is their super velocity, allowing them to manipulate fiction at certain speed depending what age they are. The super velocity augments all the basic physical capabilities to greater level, even their thought process had accelerated. XLR8 had limited aerokinesis, which they can produce tornado-like blast by spinning their arms at great velocity or by running in circle. It is strong enough to lift up a 120 – 150 foot tall To’kustar. XLR8 can vibrate their body to certain speed that allows them to become a haze-like blur and can phase through any solid matter, increased their mass to become more durable, denser, and heavier; and can vibrate the entire area within range. They can even land multiple blows in complete rapid succession. XLR8 has very high dexterity as they can type on keyboards and/or keypads at great speed. XLR8, despite being impatient, had the right reason on solving problems as quickly as possible, as he was able to input 100 different combination codes on the bomb that was strapped on Ben 23’s arm in just mere seconds before unlocking the band. XLR8 has prehensile tail, allowing them to grip on any objects and a single swipe from the tail delivers a strong blow. XLR8, like actual reptile, can cling on vertical surface and can use the speed to traverse at great speed but not as fast when running on foot. XLR8 has the fastest recovery system then any aliens. XLR8 has sharp claws that can tear any metals at high friction. XLR8 is the prime example of the Kineceleran at their healthiest and maximum state. The feats differ on age and users: 'Juvenile' At age 10, the juvenile Kineceleran was able to manipulate fiction at 500 mph (65% Speed of Sound), allowing XLR8 to move so fast that: #XLR8 is capable of running across the surface of water and rescue many drowning people without even slowing down, as shown in Krakken. #XLR8 was able to circle around Mt. Rushmore in an instant. #Everything around XLR8 is all halted in place, as if time had frozen. #XLR8 was able to return all the elders back to their home of the entire Retirement Residence before daybreak. In Monster Weather, XLR8 was able to produce a tornado within S.A.M.’s Thundercloud form by simply spinning around in a single place. XLR8 can increase his strength and power depending how much MPH he puts out, as he was able to make Krakken break her grip on the crate by tugging her tentacle then forced her to briefly retreat by kicking at her throat uncounted time. He even was able to push Vilgax several feet away from his position by tackling him at full speed, though Vilgax’s durable armor withstood the damages and gave XLR8 a migraine. XLR8’s recovery is very high and fast as he was able to immediately recover from his migraine and resume battling Vilgax. XLR8 can control the tornado he created and can levitate anyone who was caught inside, as displayed in Lucky Girl during his first battle against Hex. It is unknown the feats of Gwen’s XLR8 but Gwen stated she used the Kineceleran form to head back to Bellwood and pick up some clothes she forgot to pack then return back to Yosemite National Park. For an accurate timing of her departure and return, Gwen returns to the campsite a minute after No-Watch Ben and Prof. Paradox arrived at the campsite, meaning she left and return from Bellwood in just 2 – 3 minutes. 'Adult' Adult XLR8 is the absolute prime of the Kineceleran. XLR8’s maximum speed was clearly unknown but it was confirmed that Ben 10,000 was able to travel globally within seconds as XLR8, placing the adult Kineceleran at Hypersonic Level. Adult XLR8 is practically extremely powerful when running at any level of speed, as XLR8 was able to bash Exo-Skull 3 times in a blink of an eye and even destroyed his horn cannon then spun him around briefly, only for the Mutant Animal-Human hybrid to collapse from the injuries and dizziness. 'Reboot' 2016 version of XLR8 was not shown to be capable of running at 500 mph but was able to easily catch up with the Rust Bucket driving at full speed. He has similar abilities but is not as strong as the Classic counterpart. 'Weaknesses' No matter how fast is XLR8, because of the spheres beneath the feet, they are unable to run across terrain that are encased in ice or covered in oil, results them to lose control of their speed. XLR8 can be trapped in glue-based substance such as tar or slime, as shown when Kenny’s XLR8 was caught in Sploot’s slime and can’t break free. XLR8 cannot compete against opponents who has great reflexes such as Vulpinamancer or can stop time such as Chronosapien. Immense gravity or enclosed space will prevent XLR8 from running at full speed. As shown in Omniverse, stepping on a Kineceleran’s tail will hold them in place, no matter how fast they’re running. Category:Characters Category:Ben10 Category:Verify needed